


A Couple Of Hours.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: They have a while before they have to get to the Woolpack for Robert's birthday lunch.





	A Couple Of Hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> Feedback is Amazing! 
> 
> ( Come say Hi to me on Tumblr- Haceleyes!)

Robert had shut the door; making sure to lock it when Aaron smashed his lips to his. Robert moaned and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist while Aaron’s hands worked to untie his dressing gown. Robert pulled away when air became needed. Robert let his gown drop to the floor as he started undoing Aaron’s belt. “Slow down..we have a while.” Robert looked at him; “I want my present.” Aaron smiled and took of his shirt; Robert smiled/

 

  Aaron moaned and smiled; “We need to get you undressed birthday boy.” Robert smiled and took off his shirt; Aaron ran his nails down his chest and started kissing his neck. Robert moaned and moaned out; “bed.” Aaron walked backwards as the back of his knees hit the bed as he turned them around; pushing Robert on the bed. Robert laughed as he fell on the bed; licking his lips as he watched Aaron take off his pants and boxers; crawls up the bed. Getting between his legs as he takes off Robert’s boxers. Robert lends on his elbows; watching Aaron as he bends down and licks up his shaft; making Robert moan and throw his head back as Aaron smiled.

 

   Aaron licked Robert’s shaft and tip a few times before taking him it his mouth; using his hand as well for the rest he couldn’t fit in his mouth as he started on a rhythm; Robert moaned and threw his head back as he clenched the bedsheets. Aaron moaned around Robert’s member in his mouth as he looked up at Robert; who looked down at him. 

 

  “Fuck Aaron...:” Aaron moved his free hand and started messaging Robert’s balls. Making Robert moan louder. 

 

  Aaron moved his free hand under him as he squeezed his ass check and slipped a finger between his cheeks. Robert started moaning and bucking his hips up. “Oh fuck Aaron...please.” Aaron groaned around Robert’s cock as he started taking Robert deeper in his mouth; then with he free hand; playing with Robert’s hole. 

Robert grabbed Aaron’s hair in his fist and pulled it as he started moaning and groaning Aaron’s name. Aaron pulled away with a pop; wiping his face with the sheet as he catches his breath.

 

  Robert sits up and cups Aaron’s face with his hands; “I need to be inside you.” “Alright birthday boy.” 

Aaron was on his back while Robert got between his legs and grabbed lube and a condom; Aaron bit his lip. “We don’t uh..have to use that..do we?” Robert looked at Aaron. “I-I mean..I guess not; we are both clean and are married.”  Aaron sighed; “Let’s not then?” blushing a bit and looking at Robert’s chest. “Alright.” Robert put the condom away.

 

  Robert moved Aaron’s ankles around his shoulders and then saw it; a black plug nestled between Aaron’s checks. “My my..” Aaron blushed and looked away; “H-happy birthday.” Robert was speechless and grabbed it; slowly pulling it out; watching Aaron groan and moan. Pulls it completely out and sets it down; smears some lube on his cock and positions himself by Aaron’s hole. “Ready?” “God yes.” Robert slowly starts pushing himself into Aaron; while Aaron threw his head back and groaned. “Oh fuck..”

 

  Robert finally bottomed out and Aaron was a panting mess; “Rob..please move.” Robert grabbed Aaron’s hands and lanced their fingers together; pinning them to the bed while Robert started thrusting out and into Aaron. “Oh fuck! So open and ready for me.” Aaron groaned and moaned; Robert started kissing Aaron as Aaron moan against his lips. “I love you.” Aaron moans against his lips.

 

Robert continues to thrust into him and Aaron groans Robert’s name; “fuck Robert..gonna cum.” Robert groans and kisses Aaron’s throat. “Same fuck baby..” Robert kept thrusting into while Aaron moaned; “Oh fuck Robert..right there.”  Robert started hitting that spot over and over again; “oh fuck Robert! I’m gonna cum.” Aaron clenched around Robert who in turn moaned and came inside of Aaron.

 

  Aaron came right after; spilling all over his and Robert stomach. Robert then fell on top of Aaron.  

 

“So..round two? Shower?” Robert lifted up his head and smiled at his husband who was smiling all checky. 

 

Robert walks out after getting changed while Aaron is closing the drawer; “Safe keeping huh?” Aaron rolled his eyes; and got up. “You ready birthday boy?” Robert smiled; “yes.” Robert pulled Aaron closer by his belt as Aaron wrapped his arms around him. 

 

Both lean in and kiss. 


End file.
